Hibiscus Kisses
by bloodytwistedangel
Summary: [Snuggle 2: Possession] It takes the worst of things to angst about the best. 30 kisses between two Demon Lords. KxRIV.
1. Snuggle 1: Desire's Cove

**Desire's Cove**

Disclaimer: I do not own Demon Diary, its plotline, characters, twists, turns, or that beautiful pink dress Eclipse (was dying and otherwise bummed when he could not) wear for Raenef V. Yes, I do not own Yan-Yan's wonderful honey-shampoo nor the awesome hair-dresser who wakes up at 3 AM in the morning to do his hair each day.

Intro: -Puddle of Mud, 'She Hates Me'- Yo! This is my second DD masterpiece in this fandom… Another KxRIV 'cause there just ain't enough supporters! All fluff this time, promise! I think that's how I'm going to manage – MC gets the angst and I fluff this strand up to no boundary… (hee)

Rating: T – Just for now, might vary little or greatly from fic to fic…

Pairing: Krayon x Raenef IV – Demon Diary

A/N: 30 kisses challenge… I couldn't believe there wasn't any DD pairings taken…! (blinks) (At that very instant, all the RVxE shippers rush to claim the pairing…) Yeah… So here is theme #10: The number ten.

* * *

Krayon was a sap – a hopeless romantic of a sap. Raenef was stoic – a symbol of undying devotion in the most horrifying way. Sometimes it was scary the fact the two were a couple. Albeit the Demon Lord of Egae's wonderful attempts at fairy-tale-like romance, it seemed much the time Raenef brought a sense of gloom into their relationship. Though plain for the world to see, Krayon often wondered how this problem aroused itself. It was the second night after harvest that Demon Lord Egae decided he would solve this issue.

Krayon poked his head into the all-too-familiar lair of his lover. Raenef was hunched over a desk with several books about. Pages were ripped and tore with some periodicals lying about open and broke. Some were spread across the floor with bookmarks still encased in them and edges of the scraps poking out from the opposite bind.

Krayon giggled happily, skipping over and leaning his head over Raenef's shoulder. He bent down a little more and cooed sweetly, "And what on Hell's name might my Buttercup-Iris be doing this late at night, hm?"

A furious flush covered Raenef's cheeks. He immediately slammed the book he was writing in and swirled around. Ink bottles jumped and feathered pens vibrated under the rush of the book's closure. The younger demon fretted for once, something Krayon had never seen his love do. He sorted documents into piles and placed the supplies in an orderly fashion as he glanced at Krayon with sharp green eyes. "Nothing…much. Just a little…um, reading? I found an interesting book with something I'd like to try."

Krayon smiled brightly with warm intent. "Oh really? That's neat! Maybe we could try it together, Raenef-Sweetie!"

Raenef blushed. "Well your presence would be necessary for it to work…" he mumbled.

Krayon's eyes flittered open. "What's that?"

"Nothing, Beloved," Raenef assured, regaining his composure.

Krayon smiled skeptically. Cerulean eyes fell upon a book Raenef's arm refused to move off of. The honey-blond male smirked with amusement, settling himself to a comfort upon Raenef's lap. What seemed like a smile almost ran through Raenef's eyes. He took the books and placed them all on the ground before accommodating to Krayon.

"It's late, love," the younger demon lord noticed. Krayon shrugged and dug his face into his lover's robes, nodding his head. Raenef sighed. He caressed Krayon's back, kissing the man's neck lightly. "I'll be ready for slumber shortly. Do be patient. Just go into your chambers and prepare yourself for me."

"It's not that," Krayon pouted. He broke away from Raenef with crossed arms. Glaring into emerald orbs he continued, "I don't think you love me."

Raenef's eyes seemed to have popped at that statement. "Pardon my intrusion, Darling?"

Golden locks bounced in agreement. "Yes… You just don't seem to be so enthusiastic about me anymore…" A fretting Raenef gaped his mouth open and shut. Krayon giggled, slinking back into the other's arms. He waved his index finger in the air before tapped Raenef's nose. "You-are-so-cute-when-you-stress!"

Raenef sighed, snuggling Krayon closer. "Sweetheart, please just go to sleep. It's far too late for that."

"See! You don't love me! Since when has it been, '_It's far too late for that_?' Rae-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e!" the elder Demon Lord wailed at the top of his lungs. Raenef's lips pursed into disagreement. Sometimes he believed his lover was a sugar-high three-year-old psychopath reincarnated as a Demon Lord. Put the two together and the problem was far worse that it sounded.

"Love-"

"What do you love about me most?" Krayon demanded. He pouted his bottom lip out childishly. "Tell me and I'll go to bed."

Olive eyes blinked. A pale complexion was baffled for once. He thought his speech out carefully. It was times like this Krayon became a time-bomb. If the wrong answer was recited he would go into what was normally called, 'virtual-reality demon-spawn.'

"Everything. I suppose that's a buck of a reply so… You can break down what I love about you in ten co-ops. For one, I'd be wrong saying that I love you just for the person you are and not your body. That would be a false statement. Your body is very important to me." Krayon's eyebrows bent but then he eased up, curling into a ball and smiling with a light blush. He squirmed around a tidbit as if he was getting a little self-conscious. "I love your endless blue eyes that reflect the sky like diamonds and that endless skin that shines translucently in the moonlight and your-"

"We don't have all night Raenef," Krayon teased, hurrying his lover up with a kiss. "Next?"

Raenef stood silent a moment, thinking over which point next. "And your magic, too – not because you're powerful in that sense, but it's just adorable when you get all dramatic and start shooting thunderbolts at random tribesmen. That's probably wrong – no, indeed it _is_ wrong – yet highly amusing."

Krayon giggled, waving his legs over the edge of his lover immaturely. "Uh-huh?"

"And I love your personality. I love the way you think, your twisted sense of reasoning, that sick sense of humor, the sadist you say you aren't, the way you smile when you're thinking of plotting something that would get you into trouble otherwise, the way-"

"Wow. Are you just saying that I'm evil incarnate?" Krayon flatly pouted.

Raenef smiled. Krayon blushed, seeing as how he had only seen Raenef smile thrice before. "In a way," the younger teased. He went on, "but that's just a portion of your personality. Like any other person, you have multiple parts of which I love. It's somewhat difficult ordering them so carefully. You can be very sweet – like when you gave me those chocolates last night, or when you kiss me for absolutely no reason, or when you feel like being held just because I'm around, or how you blush when you- well, skip that for tonight. Anyhow, between the bi-polar evil-incarnate side and the hopelessly romantic side, I think I've established the point."

Krayon blushed at this. "Okay…"

Raenef thought a moment. "I love how you can be so immature. Yes, it is a bother sometimes, but it's adorable how you pout your lips, how you kick and scream when things don't go your way, how you look at items you desire with wide eyes, and how you beg for attention, how affectionate you are. When those miniscule, mundane things I do for you make you smile and you tell me your day was crappy until I did that for you, it's magical. The child in you that appears only to me makes me…happy, I suppose."

Krayon snorted. "You **suppose**?" Raenef blushed with an inky smirk.

"And I love how you fawn around me like some sort of love-struck teenager." Krayon blushed. He recalled such days when he really _was_ a love-struck teenager, when he was completely, utterly, and hopelessly in love with his younger ally. Yes, those were the days he was called a pedophile but each and every one who addressed him so received a thunderbolt up their ass. "It's more of…your strength. The way people talk ill about you and yet you press on so. The way people listen to your leadership no matter what kind of rumor they say otherwise. It's the way you can be at your lowest and still prevail with that determination I know oh so well – even if you're hurt during the process. It's admiring how you smile no matter how dirty or sad you feel and how you press on knowing all the lies circulating around you."

"And next would be…?" the more feminine of the tones pondered aloud.

"Your jealousy. It's adorable. I don't think I can say much without arousing it from within," Raenef chuckled in a care-free matter.

Cerulean eyes squinted. "I don't get jealous! That's absurd! When have I ever-"

"Well, let's put Eclipse aside for a moment as we analyze this – last year at the meeting of souls and reunion of body you-"

"That woman was completely looking at you the wrong way!" Krayon protested.

Raenef blinked. "I was referring to the man, but…"

Krayon cringed. "But there were eight men! How am I supposed to remember which one I sent a bolt up first, huh?"

Raenef sighed. "And the time you decided to hold a dinner toast for the Demon Lord of Fimbultrv and-"

"It was the **maids**, and her **husband**, and Eclipse was just do nothing about it and-!"

"That's no reason to bestow an apocalypse over the territory of Fimbultrv's domain," Raenef sighed, "Moving on-"

"**No moving on**! I am **not** a jealous person, damn it!" Krayon protested ever so angrily.

"I forgot to mention your stubbornness, didn't I? Well…next would probably be your likes and such. It's so charming how you eat your ice cream ever so carefully but it melts just the same in the end and when you do eat the ice cream in the way you wish, it splatters all over just the same. I love how you put up your nose at the thought of men singing tenor yet how you adore going to the opera. When you listen to a song and say you don't like it but then a few days later it grows on you and you can't stop listening to it. It's endearing how to sing and dance and dress-up like you're some kind of superstar when no one's around when there's a particular tune you like – how you look at a piece of clothing, dismiss it, find out it's fashionable, and then go out and buy ten – how you apply your make-up slightly harder than should normally – how you said you wanted to get a full-back tattoo but how I refused so you went a printed the two stars on your left cheek. You're just so easy to love the way your habits and likes fall together in a tangled mess."

Krayon blushed as Raenef continued: "And you're so much alike anything I wanted when I was younger. Everyone wishes for the stay-at-home-house-wife who cooks and cleans and loves her husband more than anything. Instead I got you. You don't cook or clean and you're constantly yelling at how I'm gloomy and how I don't love you and when I don't say the right thing you run away screaming, 'I hate you,' and such. And yet after a few days I come back again and the whole castle is clean and there's dinner that you made just for me on the table and you even made the bed and you keep ranting on about how I'm the only one you'll ever love in your favorite pink dress and that frilly apron. It's ironic and yet I'm there apologizing just the same."

"And let's see…I love your smile," Raenef stated. Krayon blushed further with a little smile, attempting not to smile but smiling all the same. "I've counted them up before and there are exactly fifty-three-and-three-fourths smiles you have. For time's sake we'll skip past that, but more than half of them only I can conjure up from you. Sometimes I wonder what I'd do if you had fewer smiles but then I recall that each and every day that number of smiles is only growing. Besides, you look so beautiful when you smile."

Krayon made a full-blown smile upon the last comment. Raenef kissed Krayon's forehead gently. His vision switched to where he had dropped his reading material. There were quite some interesting moves he learned in that certain book but unfortunately he forgot the last part to the vehement-bend. He'd probably just go with desire's cove. With a smile, he carried his lover into the room they always shared. Tonight he had a new move to perform on his darling Krayon. Krayon deserved better than a lover who gloomed up the day each and every single year upon year.

Scooping up soft pink lips and tangling them with his own, Raenef whispered whatever words he could form from their stolen breaths and silent passion:

"And finally, I love you because when all is said and done, you still chose me."

* * *

Afterthoughts: I think I'm missing something in here… (wuh-zuh!) I'm outta here for now. Until next month! (waves arm) 


	2. Snuggle 2: POSSESSION

**POSSESSION**

Intro: -The Fray, 'Hard to Save a Life'- I like soft music and then I like hard music. I like extremes. Hm, actually, I didn't get into hard rock until recently. I was more of an alternative junkie. Now, my horizons are so broad, I can't tell where they end…

A/N: (w00t) I've always wanted to write something like this!

* * *

All is dark and lonely. The blistering black within his eyesight consumes his feelings. He feels cols and solitude yet nothing can perfect his situation. So he waits in the dark for the person who eill take him away. 

Finally, cerulean eyes blink open. Golden eyelashes flicker up and down gently like butterfly wings. A smooth-skinned palm reaches up to his forehead and rests. Egae's ruler sighs. It is only a dream yet it felt so realistic…so horrifying…so much…like a nightmare. He can't remember the last time he had a nightmare…

The male pushes his honey-blond locks over his shoulder as he situates himself to the side. Pale fingers trails over a perfect collarbone. The skin belongs to the man he, 'accidentally,' fell asleep with last night.

"If only I could make you mine…" he whispers softly.

The chest of the indirect man rises and falls in flawless slumber. After a minute or so a smirk crosses his lips. It is then he bursts into laughter. Emerald eyes open gently. "Krayon…you fool. You already have me."

* * *

Afterthoughts: This must be the shortest planned-ficlet I've ever written… (blinks) I thought it would be longer…but it's not. Oh well. (sighs) Thank you for reading. If you have some time, please review. (bows) 


End file.
